dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Goreham-Hogg
Goreham-Hogg is one of the lieutenants of the Gittish Empire in Dragon Quest IX. Appearance Personality Goreham-Hogg is a brute, with some pig speaking in his dialogue. He's also not very bright, due to thinking the Hero wasn't a Celestrian with wings and halo. However, he is aware of certain stuff like after his first defeat, he remembers his seal which Greygnarl took from him, and when revived by Corvus again, he is now fully aware of his existence. In addition, he has blind loyalty to him, even thanking him for saving his bacon. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX Goreham-Hogg was one of Godwyn's Triumgorate during the war 300 prior to the story. He was burned to a crisp by Greygnarl. Greygnarl then took his seal which he would later give to the hero. During the game, Hogg is resurrected as an undead pig monster. But like most of the empire there are gaps in his memory and his oblivious to his own condition. Put in charge of the prison Gortress, he presides over the hero when he is captured by the empire. Not very smart, he believes Hootingham-Gore made a mistake and that the hero is not a celestrian due to having lost the wings and halo. Thus he has the hero work with the human prisoners rather then being bound and having his/her power drained. But having been giving Hogg's own seal by Greygnarl and thus being able to pass the magic barrier, the hero and Sterling organize a prison riot and attack Hogg. Confused as to why the hero has his seal, Hogg nonetheless attacks them. It is only after being defeated again that Goreham remembers his own death, and dies again in confusion wondering what's happened to the empire. He is then resurrected in the Realm of the Mighty by Corvus, and the heroes have to defeat him a second time to proceed. Battles 1st Encounter= Tough guy tattoo (100%) |abilities = Attack, critical hit, ball and chain swing (attacks entire party and chance of confusion), Psyche Up |note = One of the Triumgorate. He sealed those who fell from the skies in cells and sucked out their power. Was burnt to a cinder by Greygnarl's blazing breath three centuries ago, and brought back as a horrific hog. |location = Gortress - L1}} Goreham-Hogg only uses physical attacks, and is a fairly easy boss. He can hit one character for moderate damage, and has a second attack which deals a guaranteed critical hit for around 170 damage, or he can hit the whole party. High defence is the best way to survive. As long as you have a Priest healing, he should fall fairly easily. He has a weakness to Ice that Mages can take advantage of. |-| 2nd Encounter= Tough guy tattoo Densinium |abilities = Attack, critical hit, ball and chain swing (attacks entire party and chance of confusion), Psyche Up |note = Mini-boss, pretty much the same as it was except its HP is halved, Attack and Agility is a little more, and gives less reward upon defeat. |location = Realm of the Mighty - L3}} Greham-Hogg is exactly the same as before, though his HP is halved and his attack and agility have received negligible bonuses. As a result, he will fall even faster than the first time. Dragon Quest X Attributes Resistance Bestiary Synthesis Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Rank and Slot No. Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Sprites Trivia He ridicules others by calling them swine which is ironic as he is now a pig. Other languages Related monsters Hammibal Category:Beast family Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest X characters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters